elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion Guard's Stand
|type = Side quest |creatures = Bloodthorn cultists Zombies |dlc = Base }} The Lion Guard's Stand is a quest available in . To hold back Angof's undead army, the Lion Guard built a redoubt on a hill outside Cath Bedraud. As they struggle to find a way to breach Angof's defenses, they have to fend off hordes of Bloodthorn cultists and zombie thralls. Quick Walkthrough #Talk to Commander Marone Ales #Rescue three Patrols #Go to the Redoubt Wayshrine #Talk to Blithe Croque #Search Gabrielle Benele Campsite #Find the Crypt #Talk to Gabrielle Benele #Complete the quest Walkthrough Vargos gro-Guthra might find the Vestige near Dwynnarth Ruins and tells them he has been looking for someone like them. They need someone strong, brave and capable. The Lion Guard has need of them, go and talk to Commander Ales at the fortified camp up on the hill. Asking him why they have a camp there, he'll explain they are trying to keep Angof's dead poring out of Cath Bedraud. The rotting bastards are tough, that's for sure. Agree to speak to the Commander and head off to the camp. The Commander explains the zombies just keep coming and he doesn't know how long they can hold out. He hopes Gabrielle finds something to help them sooner rather than later. Tell him one of his soldiers sent them here and is glad for some help. He is concerned as a few of the patrols haven't returned and Gabrielle is searching for a magical relic that will turn the tide. Offer to help find the patrols and he gladly take it, and if the Vestige run into Gabrielle, maybe they can help her too. Asking more questions to the Commander will reveal that the patrols where sent to guard the western ruins of Merovec's Folly, the redoubt and Gaudet Farm. Follow the markers to find all three of the patrols. Defeat any enemies on the way and after finding them a soldier approaches the Vestige and asks them to meet up at the Lion Guard Redoubt Wayshrine. Head up to the wayshrine and talk to Blithe Croque. He explains he was with Wizard Benele looking for the important relic when they were attacked by the undead and had to retreat. The mage said she was close to finding something and did some magic and vanished. She said that a nearby crypt contained a relic neede to defeat Angof and after telling Commander Ales, he suggested to look for the Vestige and tell them. To find the crypt, look for Gabrielle Benele's Journal at the campsite. Head over to the campsite and look for the journal, when reading it, it seems the crypt is north of the camp. Go there and look for Gabrielle. When approaching the crypt, the Vestige hears shouting from the inside. It's probably the Wizard so head inside to find her. She is concerned at first about her looks as she hates meeting new people and not look good. And she admits she did leave her journal somewhere.. She is excited as she has found the Midnight Talisman and with that they can punch a hole in Angof's barrier at Cath Bedraud. We just need to recharge the beautiful little relic. She also came up with the name, it's a Daedric relic and used to manipulate Oblivion portals. One can use the talisman to get past arcane barriers. It would be the key to defeat Angof - if its power wasn't depleted. We need to recharge it and then we'll finally get our chance to deal with Angof and take the battle to him. Reward *73–302 ru:Застава Львиной Стражи Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests